Sans
'''Sans' (サンズ Sanzu) é um dos principais personagens do jogo Undertale, exercendo geralmente um papel de misterioso aliado na maioria das rotas, mas isso muda na Rota Genocida onde ele é um Antagonista Heroico. Como vários outros personagens de Undertale, fez sua primeira aparição em The King of Cartoons no Especial de 20 anos. Aparência Sans é um esqueleto baixo com um sorriso com covinhas, grandes órbitas oculares e dentes perfeitamente alinhados. Ele usa um moletom azul aberto, uma camiseta branca, shorts pretos com listras brancas e um par de chinelos. Ele tem pupilas brancas que desaparecem quando ele está sério ou irritado. Quando Sans usa telecinese, seu olho esquerdo pisca em azul claro e amarelo, as cores representantes da paciência e justiça, e sua pupila direita em falta. Personalidade Sans é descontraído, muitas vezes dormindo no trabalho e fazendo pausas. Sua preguiça é uma combinação de fatalismo e apatia. Ele se pergunta se sua indolência decorre de seu conhecimento de que qualquer progresso que ele fizer será apagado quando a linha do tempo for redefinida. Por outro lado, ele sugere que esse conhecimento poderia ser "uma desculpa ruim para ser preguiçoso". Embora Sans geralmente seja amigável, ele se torna assustadoramente sério em determinados momentos. Ele também é observador; Sans lê as expressões dos outros e pode deduzir sobre seus feitos. Ele gosta de fazer trocadilhos relacionados a esqueleto e é sugerido que seja um talentoso comediante. Ele gosta de ficção científica e adora beber ketchup. Ele também odeia fazer promessas. Sans pode ter uma formação científica. As evidências incluem um livro de física quântica, oficina, sua relação com Alphys, afinidade com a ciência, e sua pesquisa sobre linha do tempo. Ele também possui total conhecimento das regras especiais do subterrâneo do Mt. Ebott e está completamente ciente das diferenças entre o Level do subterrâneo e o Level da superfície. História O passado de Sans é rodeado de mistérios. Irmão preguiçoso de Papyrus, ele esconde muito mais do que aparenta ser, possivelmente tendo alguma formação científica, mas nada que tenha sido completamente comprovado. Um certo dia ele e seu irmão chegaram a Snowdin Town e de lá fizeram sua casa. Sans ocasionalmente ajuda seu irmão da caça a humanos, mas não costuma se esforçar. Próximo a entrada das ruínas do Mt. Ebott, Sans conheceu Toriel anonimamente, desenvolvendo uma amizade graças a afinidade mutua por piadas ruins. Foi neste momento que Toriel pediu a Sans para que ele protegesse qualquer humano que saísse das ruínas, o que o levou a propositalmente não deixar que os planos de seu irmã na caça a humanos ir muito longe. Undertale TKOC Especial de 20 anos - TKOC vs. Undertale Assim como os outros monstros do subterrâneo, Sans foi colocado em um profundo sono e sua mente foi transferida para um falso corpo no Mt. Ebott, graças ao poder que Chara adquiriu com a Phantom Ruby. Mas para amenizar o plano de sofrimento eterno de Chara, Asriel convenceu a deixar Sans e os outros monstros a apenas ficarem revivendo eventos passados do Mt. Ebott. Vinix e Mega Man viram Sans pela primeira vez ao entrar na Puzzle Zone do Mei Queen Park, onde Sans reprisava seu momento com Papyrus ao conhecer Frisk. Contudo, Sans era o único monstro com força o suficiente para se livrar do controle da Phantom Ruby e pode andar livremente e ficar de olho nas aventuras de Vinix e seus companheiros, considerando a presença deles como "anomalias" que não podiam ser ignoradas. De alguma forma Sans era capaz de transitar entre seu corpo falso nas ilusões da Phantom Ruby e seu corpo verdadeiro fora do Mt. Ebott, visto que boa parte do tempo ele bloqueava um caminho, impossibilitando que o grupo de Vinix se dirigisse a uma das entradas do monte. Sabendo que a "Frisk" que era ajudada pelo grupo de Vinix era mais do que aparentava ser, Sans confronta o grupo de heróis em outra parte do parque, tentando convence-los a parar de proteger "Frisk". Ignorantes sobre a verdadeira identidade da menina, Vinix e seus amigos naturalmente recusam o pedido de Sans, o que da início a uma batalha. Ao ser derrotado, Sans reconhece a força dos heróis e acredita que eles possam solucionar a situação. Ele admite que todos os acontecimentos não passavam de ilusões, mas acaba sendo incapaz de avisar aos heróis sobre a verdadeira identidade do inimigo por trás de tudo, consequentemente com os heróis ainda acreditando que essa pessoa era Asriel. De volta ao seu corpo original, Sans encontra o grupo de Vinix na floresta em torno do Mt. Ebott e os alerta sobre a lenda de um anjo da morte, alegando que Chara poderia ser essa pessoa. Dentro do Mt. Ebott, Sans é convocado em seu corpo falso novamente assim como os outros monstros, agora para viverem eternamente no "mundo genocida" de Chara. Porém, como Sans era capaz de se livrar do controle e agir livremente, ele usou isso para armar uma armadilha e tentar prender "Frisk"/Chara em uma batalha eterna, visto que toda vez que Chara usava o "Reset", ela tinha que adiar o poder da Phantom Ruby sobre a destruição da realidade. Todavia, Sans não havia previsto "Frisk" mudar o foco do uso da Phantom Ruby para temporariamente parar o ataque contra a realidade e usar para criar uma ilusão de si mesma, ao mesmo tempo que o verdadeiro corpo de Chara surgia para acertar um ataque certeiro em Sans, ferindo o esqueleto gravemente e se livrando da armadilha. Antes de desaparecer em pó, Sans alerta "Frisk"/Chara que o grupo de Vinix seria a ruína dos planos dela. Após a derrota de Chara e a destruição da Phantom Ruby, todos os monstros, incluindo Sans, se livram completamente do controle da joia. Poderes e Habilidades Sans pode rapidamente viajar ou se teletransportar usando o que ele chama de "atalhos". Em combate, ele usa os "Gaster Blasters", dispositivos que se assemelham a um crânio, para disparar grandes feixes de energia. Sans se destaca em combate e luta com habilidades únicas que incluem aplicar técnicas que afetam diretamente a alma do adversário. Assim como seu irmão, Sans é capaz de invocar ossos de diversos tamanhos para causar dano em seu oponente. Sans é um dos personagens destacáveis por ser capaz de quebrar a "Quarta Parede", o tornando imprevisível em suas ações. Por causa de sua "pesquisa", ele tem total conhecimento dos efeitos e anomalias que afetam o tempo e o espaço no Mt. Ebott. Sans possui um controle avançado de telecinese, sendo capaz de segurar e jogar objetos e o corpo de seus adversários com o poder da sua mente. Seu poder também é grande o suficiente para se livrar do controle da Phantom Ruby. Músicas * sans. - Música Tema * Megalovania - Tema de Batalha * Hi Spec Robo Go! - Tema de Batalha TKOC Especial de 20 anos Trívia * Sans é um dos raros casos de Antagonista Heroico, principalmente como Final Boss. Esses casos são raros justamente porque protagonistas geralmente já desempenham o papel heroico e poucas histórias giram em torno de um protagonista mal. Um outro caso similar é Sonic the Hedgehog que é um Antagonista Heroico e Final Boss do modo história do Team Dark em Sonic Adventure 2 e em algumas rotas em Shadow the Hedgehog. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Undertale Categoria:Heróis